Soirée alcoolisée
by Lovely Hatred
Summary: Drago rencontre Hermione dans une boîte de nuit moldue. Alors qu'il l'énerve comme à son habitude, il se rend compte qu'il manque quelque chose. Mais quoi ?


_Voilà un One-Shoot qui m'est venu à l'esprit il y a déjà un bon moment. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire et résultat, il ne part pas du tout dans le sens que je voulais lui donner au départ mais, il est peut-être plus vraisemblable :)_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer :<span> Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, autant le monde que les personnages :)

* * *

><p>-Je suis sûre que tu embrasses trop biiien !<p>

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Bah déjà, t'es vraiment, vraiment trop mignon. Et vu toutes les filles qui ont dû passer dans ton lit, tu dois savoir t'y prendre.

Drago esquissa un sourire moqueur. Décidément, il préférait cette fille lorsqu'un peu d'alcool coulait dans ses veines.

-Tu aimerais être l'une d'elle ? Demanda-t-il charmeur.

-Ah non alors ! S'exclama-t-elle outrée. Tu as beau être dangereusement sexy, je ne suis pas assez bête pour coucher avec toi.

_*Ou pas assez bourrée*_ pensa l'Ancien Serpentard.

-Et puis je te déteste. Continua-t-elle. Je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi mais je suis sûre que je ne peux pas te supporter.

-Dragochou ! L'appela Pansy derrière lui. Pourquoi tu restes avec cette Miss-je-sais-Tout de Granger ?

-Par Merlin, Pans' ! Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille deux minutes ?

Il allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un grand éclat de rire le coupa. Il tourna la tête vers Hermione qui essayait de se calmer avec beaucoup de mal.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda Pansy hargneuse

-Dragochou ! J'ai... jamais... entendu un... un surnom aussi... débile. Dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

Puis, retrouvant son sérieux, elle ajouta :

-Même Lavande est moins pathétique, et c'est pas peu dire.

-Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord Granger. Commenta Drago avec un sourire mauvais vers son amie qui les regardait énervé.

-En plus, il ne te définit pas correctement. Tu n'es pas chou, tu es... canon. Oui, c'est ça. Sauf que Dragocanon, ça ne ressemble à rien. Laisse-moi réfléchir, je vais te trouver un meilleur surnom.

-T'arrive encore à réfléchir avec tout l'alcool que t'as dans le sang ? Demanda-t-il surpris

-Espèce de... de méchant Serpentard ! T'as qu'à dire que je suis bourrée pendant que t'y es ! S'écria-t-elle soudainement le faisant sursauter.

-Mais enfin Granger. Tu es bourrée.

-C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama-t-elle à nouveau d'une voix boudeuse et enfantine.

-Bon je vais retourner voir Blaise. Informa Pansy avant de s'éloigner. Au moins il m'écoute quand je parle.

Drago, qui ne l'avait, en effet, pas écouter, continuait de se chamailler avec Hermione sur son taux d'alcoolémie.

-Je suis parfaitement sobre et lucide. Affirmait cette dernière.

-Prouve-le moi.

-Tu peux me faire souffler dans un ballon, si tu veux.

Drago, qui ne comprenait pas le rapport, haussa les sourcils d'un air satisfait. Si ce n'était pas la preuve qu'elle racontait n'importe quoi. Pourquoi donc devrait-il la faire souffler dans un ballon ? A quoi cela pourrait-il servir ? Hermione comprit, par le manque de réaction du jeune homme, qu'il ne connaissait pas cette technique moldue. Elle expliqua donc rapidement le principe au Serpentard.

-Nom d'un Scrout à Pétard ! Tu sais que même bourrée, tu es insupportable lorsque tu étales ta science ?

-Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Bourrée. Asséna-t-elle en détachant tous les mots.

-Si, tu l'es. Tu es simplement trop têtue pour te l'avouer.

-N'importe quoi ! S'emporta-t-elle

Elle se leva du tabouret sur lequel elle était assise et s'éloigna du bar à grand pas. Ce type l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait réussi à tenir quelques minutes à côté de lui sans lui en mettre une sur sa gueule d'ange blond.

Drago la regarda s'éloigner sans bouger. Il aimait la mettre hors d'elle et il avait encore réussi. Elle s'était arrêtée au milieu de la piste, avait accosté un gars tout seul et dansait sensuellement contre lui. Drago la regardait.

_*Et après, elle ose prétendre qu'elle est dans son état normal. Jamais la Granger que je connais, le petit rat de bibliothèque ne se serait comportée comme ça.* _pensa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

C'était pour lui une vision très étrange. Granger l'ennuyante, la studieuse, la Miss-je-sais-Tout était non seulement bourrée mais en plus elle se la jouait chaudasse. Il y avait un truc qui clochait. Il réfléchit deux minutes tout en la regardant se déhancher contre un inconnu et c'est alors qu'il comprit qu'il avait manqué quelque chose. Il se demandait même comment il avait fait pour ne pas remarquer l'absence de Potter et Weasley à ses côtés.

Quelle fille sortait en boîte sans ses amis ? Tout cela l'intriguait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait décider Granger à enfin se débarrasser de ses amis ? Au plus loin qui ses souvenirs remontaient, il ne l'avait jamais vu seule. Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle d'un pas décidé. Il voulait avoir des réponses.

Il lui attrapa le bras, l'obligeant à se décoller de l'homme qu'elle « draguait » pour lui faire face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

-Il t'embête Hermy ? Demanda le gars à ses côtés.

-Non. Répondit durement Drago, énervé par ce type qui s'occupait des affaires qui ne le regardait pas.

Malheureusement pour lui, Hermione avait hoché la tête et dit un faible « oui » qui n'échappa pas à l'homme à ses côtés.

-Tu l'as entendue ? Tu l'emmerdes. Et moi aussi par la même occasion. Alors dégages. Dit-il à l'ancien Serpentard.

-Peut-être que je l'emmerde mais il faut que je lui parle c'est important et ce n'est pas un abruti qui va m'en empêcher.

-L'abruti te dit qu'elle ne veut pas. Laisse-la tranquille.

-Et toi arrête d'être son garde du corps porte-parole. Elle a une langue elle aussi. Si elle veut que je la laisse tranquille, elle n'a qu'à s'en servir.

L'homme qui faisait une demi-tête de plus que le blond s'avança d'un pas dans sa direction, essayant d'intimider le Serpentard qui s'apprêtait déjà à sortir sa baguette lorsque la voix d'Hermione les stoppa tous les deux.

-C'est bon Mike, je m'en occupe.

-Euh... Moi c'est Sam.

Drago éclata de rire sous les regards meurtriers des deux autres. Hermione, avec un soupir, lui prit le bras et l'emmena loin de Mike... ou Sam, peu importe son nom.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent loin de la musique assourdissante de la boîte, dans le froid de la nuit.

-Pourquoi Potter et Weasley ne sont-ils pas avec toi ? Demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

Cette question sembla la ramener quelques secondes dans un état de parfaite lucidité. Puis aussi vite qu'il était apparu, il fut remplacé par un éclat de tristesse avant que la joie de l'alcool ne reprenne sa place, supprimant ainsi toutes les mauvaises pensées qui étaient survenus.

-Tu devrais être content qu'ils ne soient pas là.

-Je le suis. Mais je suis curieux, c'est tout. Alors ?

-Alors rien.

-Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attends.

-C'est la seule que tu auras donc arrête de te poser la question.

-Hors de question. Tu m'auras sur le dos toute la soirée si tu ne me réponds pas.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit la piste de danse. Sam était passé à une autre fille et avait sa langue dans la bouche. Hermione ne s'en préoccupa guère. Elle dansa doucement, seule, sur la chanson. Elle n'était pas du tout en rythme mais elle s'en fichait. Elle sursauta lorsqu'on lui attrapa la main et qu'on la fit tournoyer sur elle-même.

-Malefoy ! Lâche-moi ! Cria-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit que c'était lui qui la faisait danser

-Pas tant que je n'aurais pas ma réponse.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir mais ne répondit rien. Jamais il n'aurait de réponse, parole d'Hermione. Il eut un sourire en coin qui l'énerva profondément. Ils dansèrent ensemble un moment sans rien se dire.

-Tu sais que je suis capable de tout pour obtenir ce que je veux ? Demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

-J'ai déjà connu le doloris tu sais ? Je pense qu'après ça, plus rien ne peux me délier la langue.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Évidemment.

-Tu me détestes ? Demanda-t-il alors.

-Oui. Mais tu le sais déjà non ?

-C'était juste pour être sûr.

Elle su immédiatement qu'il préparait un mauvais coup mais elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre alors elle continua à danser avec lui. Soudain des lèvres plutôt douces vinrent se plaquer avec force contre les siennes. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, l'alcool embrouillant ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la seule personne qui était assez proche d'elle pour l'embrasser était Malefoy, elle se recula vivement.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête ? S'exclama-t-elle furieuse

-Dis-moi ce que je veux entendre sinon je recommence.

-Je préfèrerais encore manger un Scrout à Pétard que de t'embrasser à nouveau !

Hermione frissonna d'effroi à cette pensée.

-Ça te prend souvent d'embrasser des personnes comme ça ?

-Pas vraiment non. Mais si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu me dises ce que je veux savoir, je suis prêt à recommencer. Menaça-t-il très sérieux

N'ayant pas du tout envie qu'il mette sa menace à exécution, elle s'éloigna de lui. Mais Drago lui attrapa le bras.

-Lâche-moi ! Cria-t-elle

-Si tu crois que tu peux t'en sortir aussi facilement.

Les nerfs d'Hermione commençaient à lâcher et des larmes s'échappaient en cascade de ses yeux. Sam l'aperçut et intervint :

-C'est à cause de lui que tu pleures Hermy ?

Elle hocha piteusement la tête tout en continuant de se débattre pour récupérer son bras. Sam reprit la parole durement :

-Bon, lâche-la maintenant et laisse-la tranquille.

Drago ricana sans libérer le bras de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Sam commença à s'énerver et poussa le blond pour qu'il lâche enfin Hermione. Drago s'arrêta immédiatement de rire et regarda Sam dans les yeux. N'importe qui aurait pu comprendre qu'il rêvait, à cet instant, de tuer Sam. Mais ce dernier avait bu et c'est pourquoi il réfléchissait plus avec ses muscles qu'avec son cerveau. Alors lorsqu'il vit que Drago tenait toujours fermement Hermione, il préféra jouer de ses poings plutôt que de le raisonner.

Drago fut projeter au sol. Lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer, il se releva très vite et visa le nez de son adversaire. Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait un avantage sur lui. Un, il n'avait pas bu donc tous ses réflexes étaient au maximum et, si malgré tout il ne le dominait pas, il pourrait toujours avoir recours à sa baguette. Il était dans une boîte moldue, parce que Pansy et Blaise l'avait forcé à venir ici, il devrait donc ne l'utiliser qu'en dernier recours mais il n'hésiterait pas s'en servir si cet imbécile continuait à vouloir se battre. Il évita un coup de poing au ventre, attrapa la tête de Sam et la fit rencontrer son genou. Quelqu'un de musclé l'attrapa par derrière et il fut emmener vers la porte. Il avait beau se débattre, on le tenait trop fermement pour que ça serve à quelque chose et il n'arrivait pas à attraper sa baguette. Il se retrouva assis sur le trottoir et vit qu'Hermione et Sam se trouvaient à côté, eux aussi exclus de la boîte.

-Si vous recommencez, j'appelle la police ! Prévint le vigile avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Hermione se précipita vers Sam et essaya d'arrêter le sang de couler de son nez qui commençait déjà à devenir bleu. Il devait être cassé. Drago sourit en voyant les dégâts qu'il avait provoqué mais ce petit mouvement réveilla une vive douleur dans sa pommette. Apparemment, l'abruti ne l'avait pas raté non plus.

Il attendit patiemment qu'Hermione daigne lui montrer de l'attention. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, Sam partait et elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le silence dura un petit moment entre eux.

-Tu sais que tu l'as quasiment défiguré ? Demanda soudain Hermione d'une voix lasse

-Parce que lui, il ne m'a pas défiguré peut-être ?

Hermione regarda le visage de l'ancien Serpentard et sourpira.

-Tu as juste un bleu sur la pommette, ça partira dans deux jours, tout au plus. Lui, il a le nez cassé, la lèvre fendue et un coquard. En plus, il n'a pas les mêmes moyens que nous pour se soigner. Tu aurais pu éviter de le frapper.

-C'est lui qui a commencé ! S'indigna Malefoy

-Non mais t'as quel âge ? On dirait un élève de maternelle qui parle !

-De ma... quoi ?

-Un enfant de 5 ans si tu préfères ! « C'est pas de ma faute ! C'est lui qui a commencé ! » dit-elle en imitant la voix d'un petit enfant.

-Ça te va bien de dire ça. Je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute s'il a voulu se confronter à moi ! S'écria Drago à présent franchement énervé par les reproches de la jeune fille.

Hermione se leva, excédée. Elle lui cria :

-De ma faute ? De ma faute ? C'est toi l'abruti qui ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire et après c'est de ma faute ?

Drago se leva à son tour et lui fit face.

-Oui c'est de ta faute. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre à cette stupide question. Tu aurais même pu me raconter un gros mensonge, ça n'aurait pas changer ma vie, je ne l'aurais jamais su et ça n'aurait pas titiller ma curiosité !

-Pourquoi tu ne te résignais pas tout simplement ? A quoi ça t'aurais servi de savoir qu'Harry est trop pris par son boulot d'Auror pour m'accorder du temps ? A quoi ça t'aurais servi de savoir que Ginny préfère s'occuper de ses enfants que de les confier à un baby-sitter et sortir une fois de temps en temps avec moi ? A quoi ça t'aurais servi de savoir que Ron m'a quitté et file à présent le parfait amour avec une blonde aux gros seins ? J'étais venu dans un boîte moldue juste pour m'éloigner de ce monde et de mes problèmes et il a fallut que toi... Toi un petit Serpentard égocentrique vienne gâché tout mes efforts d'être heureuse au moins une soirée !

Durant sa tirade, des larmes de rage et de tristesse avaient coulés sur ses joues. Elle les essuya rageusement et se rassit en tournant le dos à son ennemi. Drago se sentait pour la première fois, extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il s'en voulait. Il n'aurait jamais pu croire que cette Miss-je-sais-Tout était seule parce que ses amis l'avaient abandonnée. Il avait pensé que c'était son choix de sortir seule.

De plus, il venait de la voir s'effondrer devant lui. Elle, qu'il pensait plus forte que tout, qui n'avait jamais montré que les insultes qu'il lui avait lancé l'avait touchées, qui l'avait même giflée en troisième année, pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes devant lui. Il n'avait jamais réconforté personne. Il se savait très nul dans ce domaine. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, là, sur ce trottoir humide et sale. Il s'assit donc à côté d'elle et passa un bars derrière elle. Elle frissonna et se colla contre son torse, mouillant son tee-shirt de larme.

Il aurait dû s'énerver qu'il bousille son tee-shirt, mais il ne le fit. Il aurait dû être totalement insensible au malheur de son ennemi, mais il ne l'était pas. Il aurait dû être heureux de la voir si triste, mais il ne l'était pas. Il aurait dû être dégouté qu'elle soit si proche de lui, mais il ne l'était pas. Il aurait dû se demander pourquoi il n'était plus lui-même en sa présence, mais il ne le fit pas. Il n'aurait pas dû apprécier la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, mais pourtant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Au bout d'un long moment, les pleurs d'Hermione se calmèrent. Elle essuya ses yeux et se leva.

-Je suis désolé, tu n'avais pas à assister à ça. Dit-elle d'une petite voix. Je vais te laisser maintenant. Amuse-toi bien.

Elle commença à partir mais très vite Drago la rattrapa.

-Sache que si je reste avec toi, c'est pas parce que je t'apprécie mais parce que Pansy et Blaise sont encore à l'intérieur et ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir me rejoindre donc autant passer ma soirée avec toi.

Tout les deux savaient qu'il mentait. Il aurait très bien pu rejoindre ses amis s'il le souhaitait, un sort de confusion suffisait pour entrer de nouveau dans la boîte de nuit. Hermione sourit. Peut-être qu'elle reverrait son jugement sur l'ancien Serpentard. Ils marchèrent un moment sans rien dire puis Hermione s'arrêta devant la porte d'une maison.

-Bon, bah merci de m'avoir raccompagné...

-C'est chez toi ici ? Tu habites dans le monde moldu ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

Comme Hermione n'entendit aucune animosité dans sa voix, elle répondit avec un sourire gêné :

-En réalité, c'est chez mes parents. Je vivais avec Ron avant mais vu qu'il m'a quitté, je ne me sentais pas de vivre dans un appartement où il avait aussi vécu. Donc je suis retournée chez mes parents. Tu comprends ?

-Bien sûr. Bonne nuit... Hermione.

Elle sourit plus franchement. Alors qu'il commençait à s'en aller, Hermione se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre et l'interpella.

-Drago !

Celui-ci se retourna, franchement surpris et se rapprocha de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Vu que je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il se passait tout à l'heure lorsque tu m'a embrassé, je ne sais toujours pas si tu es aussi bon que tu le prétend habituellement.

Drago fit semblant de réfléchir et répondit avec un sourire en coin :

-Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de te le prouver.

Il s'approcha alors d'Hermione, se pencha légèrement et embrassa ses lèvres. Elles étaient douces et... légèrement alcoolisées. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et approfondit leur baiser. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la colla contre le mur de la maison derrière elle pour mieux profiter de son corps pressé contre le sien. Voyant qu'elle devenait de plus en plus entreprenante, il s'éloigna un peu d'elle.

-Je crois que ce ne serait pas bien de ma part de profiter de toi alors que tu as trop bu. Dit-il calmement.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas bourrée ! S'exclama-t-elle outrée.

Il ne répondit pas. Hermione eut juste le temps de voir son sourire en coin moqueur avant qu'il ne transplane, la laissant seule devant la porte. Elle soupira et chercha les clés dans son sac. Alors qu'elle les insérait dans la serrure, elle pensa que finalement sa soirée ne s'était pas si mal déroulée.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à rewiever pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;). J'accepte toutes les critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises.<em>

**_Bisous à tous._**

Lovely Hatred


End file.
